


Seven minutes in heaven

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheating, F/M, High School, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: After a moment in the closet, 'Seven minutes in heaven', something happened between Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski. Both in relationships with other people. What happens now?





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin is the popular girl in school, every boy wants to be with her and every girl wants to be her. Her best friend is Allison Argent, who moved to Beacon Hills two years ago. Lydia has had boyfriends here and there but right now she's dating Aiden, the school hottie.

Stiles Stilinski is the goofy best friend to the Lacrosse team captain Scott McCall, they've been best friends since forever. Stiles doesn't care about popularity, as long as he has his best friend by his side he's happy. He's dating Malia Tate, the girl who moved to Beacon Hills one year ago with her dad and everyone in school thought she was weird except for Scott who decided to invite her to sit with them at lunch one day. After a couple of months Stiles and Malia found them self alone after a movie and she was really cute and had long sexy legs she liked to show off, they ended up kissing and after that night they somehow was dating.

Both Stiles and Lydia knew that after high school their relationships were going to end, they weren't madly in love with these people but for now it seemed like something like love.

One night Lydia and Allison planned a party they where going to have the up coming weekend, Lydia was laying on Allison's bed with a bunch of magazines in front of her. Allison was chewing on a pen, which she always did when she was nervous. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on Allison, just invite him to our party." The one Lydia was talking about was Scott McCall, the lacrosse team captain. Allison has had a crush on him for a year but she hasn't talked to him once since the day he lent her his pencil in class when she had forgotten hers. She was always looking at him when he wasn't looking and she flushed every time he greeted her in school. Lydia was tiered of her pining after him but never actually doing anything about it, that's why she has planned this whole party so Allison could ask him to come and they could actually talk outside from school.  
"Okay, I will ask him tomorrow at English, okay?" Allison snarled to Lydia while she threw her pen on the floor. Lydia clapped her hands and jumped up and down on Allison's bed.

The next day Lydia gave Allison a push before they parted ways before class, "Okay Allison, you can do this, you just have to say; Scott, you're welcome to mine and Lydia's party this weekend. It's Saturday at nine o'clock. Okay?" Lydia held Allison's shoulder in her hands and stared into Allison's brown eyes. Allison took a deep breath, "Okay, I can do it... Why can't you invite him? And why aren't you in my English class? Where do you always disappear to?"  
Lydia shook her head, "You have to invite him, you're the one who want's him there. And the other stuff, that's non of your business." and she turned on her heels and walked down the hall, leaving Allison to her English class.

Allison walked in and took her seat behind Scott's, he smiled at her when she walked in and she smiled back but before she sat down she cleared her throat and Scott sat up in his chair.  
"Ehm... Scott... you're welcome to the party Lydia and I are having this Saturday, it's at nine." She stared into his brown eyes and he smiled, "Really. Thanks, can I bring my friends?" Allison nodded her head, of course he could. She sat down in her seat with the biggest grin on her face, she had actually asked Scott to a party and he had said yes.

Stiles meet up with Scott at the door when English was over, "Hey, I saw Allison talking to you, what she say?"  
"She invited us to a party on Saturday." Scott smiled. Stiles patted Scott's back. Scott had a big crush on Allison but she seamed like she wasn't interested because every time Scott said Hi or even tried to talk to her she disappear or look the other way.  
"That's great. Count me and Malia in. The party's at Lydia Martin's house always has people talking afterwards, they're the best." Stiles said as they walked down the hall to Economic's, Scott rolled his eyes, "Stiles, have you ever been on a party at Lydia's house?" "Well, no but I've heard they're the best." He said as they chuckled a little and walked into Economic's class.

___________________________________________________________________________

Saturday arrived and Lydia was wearing a royal blue, knee length, of the shoulder dress and a pair of black high heels, her hair loose in curls, red lips and a cat eye. Aiden was next to her all the time, they where the power couple of the school so they had to look like it as well.  
People was storming towards the house and cars stood across her whole front yard.  
Allison was walking back and forth thru the house, looking for Scott and his friends but it looked like they weren't there yet.

Stiles picked up Scott, Malia and Kira. Liam and Mason were going to take their own car. They arrived at the party around nine thirty and it looked like the house was packed with people. They jumped out of the Jeep and Scott seamed nervous so Stiles patted his back, "Come on it's going to be fine." Then he held Malia's hand and walked towards the house.  
They entered and Lydia greeted them, "Welcome, drinks in the kitchen over there and dancing in the living room over there. There's also a couple of rooms for making out but that we can talk about later. Have fun." and she turned away from them and disappeared into the ocean of people. Scott looked around to see if he saw Allison but there where to many people around so he joined the gang into the kitchen where they got something to drink.

Lydia ran into the living room and found Allison in a corner holding her drink, "Alli, he's here. Go talk to him!" She grabbed Allison's hand and dragged her out of the living room and pushed her into the kitchen. Allison almost stumbled over her feet when Lydia pushed her but someone grabbed her arm before she fell, she looked up and meet those familiar eyes, Scott.

After a few hours Lydia gathered a couple of people to play 'Seven minutes in heaven' mostly to get Allison and Scott into the closet and make them kiss.  
She got Scott, Allison, Kira, Malia, Stiles, Aiden, Brittney, Timoty, Deena, Isaac and a couple of others. They gathered in the basement where there were a couch and a TV and a couple of boxes with Lydia's old clothes she was going to give to the Church. Everyone took a seat and Lydia explained how it worked, and all who took part of it had to kiss the other ones, even if you had a girl/boyfriend. Everyone was okay with that. Stiles thought he wouldn't be picked ether way and if Malia kissed some other boy he was okay with that. Somehow he knew Lydia planned this for Scott and Allison so he was pretty sure he was safe.  
Lydia grabbed an empty wine bottle and placed it in the middle of the table. "Okay, who want's to start?"  
Everyone hesitated until Aiden leaned into the table and twisted the bottle, "I'll go." Lydia shrugged but she wasn't going to make a scene in front of all these people.  
Aiden spinned the bottle and it landed on Brittney. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, while Aiden and Brittney walked into the other room and closed the door, Hilary shouted, "Okay, 7 minutes from now."  
Lydia couldn't believe Aiden didn't hesitate he just spinned the bottle and then walked in with Brittney without even looking at Lydia once.

"...3-2-1, You can come out!" Hilary shouted thru the door and when Aiden walked out Lydia could see a shade of pink lipstick on his lips, he actually kissed her? Lydia wasn't the girl who got jealous but he was supposed to be with her and not wanting to kiss another girl. She grabbed the bottle and said, "Okay, my turn." Everyone looked at the bottle when it stoped spinning and ended up pointing at Stiles.

Stiles was shocked when the bottle was pointing at him, was he going to walk into a room with the popular girl in school? Of course nothing was going to happen, she was probably just upset that her boyfriend just had been in there with another girl. Stiles looked at Malia and she shrugged her shoulders in the same moment as Lydia grabbed his hand and dragged him of his chair into the other room.

Lydia closed the door behind him and she sat down on the edge of the table witch was standing against the other wall, she sighed and looked down, "We don't have to do anything, I'm just upset Aiden didn't even hesitate when the bottle pointed at Brittney." Outside the door Stiles could hear Hilary counting down. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her, "It's okay, I didn't even think I would get picked so... I figured you planned this to get Allison and Scott inside right?" Lydia chuckled a little and looked up at Stiles, "Was it that obvious?" Stiles shook his head, "No, I don't think anyone else notice you where looking at them when you placed the bottle on the table." Lydia smiled and bit her lip to cover it up. "Five minutes to go!" they heard Hilary on the other side.  
It got a little awkward and Stiles stood up and walked back and forth in the room.  
Lydia started to study this boy more thoroughly, she had just known him as Scott McCalls best friend but never really notice how tall and handsome he was, his dark brown hair, his brown eyes with a splash of yellow that almost made them gold looking, his long fingers witch he was fumbling with. She stood up and walked over to him and placed her hands over his, "Stop being so nervous." she whispered, he stared into her eyes and breathed out. Outside the door they heard, "..2 minutes left."  
Lydia couldn't stop what happened next, she was so taken a back by this guy she didn't even know so she leaned closer to him and her lips met his. He didn't hunch back or stop her. He placed his hands on her back and hers was in his hair and neck. All of a sudden she didn't hear a sound and it felt like time stood still. His smell, his touch, his warmth was the only thing she noticed.

Stiles had been so nervous because Lydia was the girl he had a crush on when he was growing up, she hadn't really notice him, they where never in the same friend group. She was to beautiful to be with someone like him so now when she was stuck in the same room as him and actually talked to him he got nervous because somehow that crush he had on this girl slowly found it's way back, even though he was with Malia.  
When Lydia placed her hands on his he almost couldn't breath until she told him to stop being nervous and when she kissed him he couldn't control himself, something he had dreamt of for so many years actually coming true. He placed his hands around her and he felt how small she was for the first time. Her lips tasted like strawberry's and all he could hear was fireworks.

When Hilary knocked on the door they pulled apart and stared at each other, Lydia bit her lip and couldn't gather her thoughts. What was that? She had never been kissed like that before and she just wanted more. Stiles scratched his neck and walked towards the door, before he opened it he turned to Lydia and asked, "Do I have some lipstick on my lips?" Lydia chuckled and brushed her thumb over his lips to get the red of them, her touch froze him and they looked deeply into each others eyes again before they cleared their throats and walked out.

The rest of the night Lydia avoided eye contact with Aiden, she somehow felt guilty for kissing Stiles and liking it, she also avoided Stiles for the rest of the evening. She have no idea how many drinks she poured into her mouth but it was a lot. She was stumbling around the living room when she fell down on the couch and she closed her eyes.

Stiles avoided Lydia as well, he tried to avoid Malia to but she was like a stamp on him, asking him if he kissed Lydia and if he did why he did it. Stiles lied every time and told her, "No nothing happened. Okay?! Please just let it go!" After a while she stoped talking about it but she didn't leave him alone for the rest of the night.

When it was around 2 am Stiles walked pass the couch where Lydia was sleeping, he thought at least. When he had passed her he stopped and rolled his eyes while he turned back to Lydia again. He patted her on her shoulder and whispered, "Hey, Lydia... Wouldn't you rather sleep in your bed?" Lydia moaned and gobbled her lips. Stiles shook her shoulder and said a little louder, "Lydia, hey? Are you okay?" She moaned something Stiles didn't really hear, "What'd you say?" He leaned in closer to her and she said, "I'm so drunk, I don't know what's happening..." Stiles sighed and pulled her up from the couch and placed her arm around his shoulder, she was stumbling on her feet and Stiles tried to hold her up as straight as he could while they walked to her room. Lydia talked nonsense while they where walking and Stiles opened her door and walked her to her bed and laid her down gently on the bed. She turned towards Stiles and smiled, "Thank you for being so nice to me." Stiles placed a curl of her hair behind her ear and gave her a smile back, "You're welcome. I think you should sleep now." He stood up and was on his way to the door when Lydia grabbed his hand, "Wait..." He looked back at her but now her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. He squeezed her hand and then he let it go and walked out.

When he had driven Scott, Malia and Kira home he walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed looking up at the celing thinking about the kiss he shared with Lydia. That crush he had on Lydia back in the day slowly crawled back now. He knew she wasn't that girl she displayed herself to be, she was really smart and nice when she wanted to be. After all she was the one to talk to Allison when she was new and they've been best friends ever since.  
His eyes got heavier by the minute and soon he drifted away to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lydia woke up with a headache and she couldn't really remember how she ended up in her bed but still with her clothes on. She looked around the room with her eyes squinting to see if she could found her watch to tell the time. 9 am. Where were Aiden, had he just left her? What happened last night?  
And as she sat up she remembered the kiss she shared with Stiles. Oh no she had hoped that memory wouldn't be the one to come back first but it did and then some small flashbacks of the night came back to her. How she had avoided Aiden and how she had taken a few drinks to many to not feel so guilty for the kiss. The she remembered Stiles kind face in her room, stroking her hair back and tell her to sleep.  
Lydia rubbed her temples and walked to the bathroom to take a shower to get the smell of her.

When she had showered she got dressed and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, she saw how the hole house were in terrible condition. She needed to clean up before her mom got home from Los Angeles tonight, she had to text Allison to come and help her.  
**Alli, you up? We need to clean my house before my mom comes home.**  
She laid her phone on the counter to continue getting some breakfast, she made some scrambled eggs and a big cup of coffee.  
After three hours Allison texted her back, but then it was to late. Lydia had gained so much energy after her breakfast and she didn't really want to think about Stiles or Aiden or the kiss at all so she turned on music and danced around the house while she cleaned. It took about three hours but she didn't think about someone else then the music she was playing.  
**Oh sorry I were still a sleep, I can come now and help.**  
Lydia shook her head and answered,  
**It's okay, I'm all done so. See you tomorrow okay?**  
**Oh I'm sorry you had to clean up it all... But I have good news, me and Scott talked last night and before he and his friends left he kissed me.**  
Lydia couldn't believe what she read, Scott had actually kissed Allison. Good for her.  
**Oh I'm bummed I missed it. You have to tell me everything okay? I'll call you later?**  
**Okay, yes. I'm going to meet him this afternoon at the coffeeshop. Like our first date.**  
Lydia smiled, finally she had gotten her first date with him.  
**Okay, call me after, I want details.**  
**I will! :)**

Lydia turned on her TV and went thru a couple of channels until she found something to watch, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' were playing on one channel and she thought that would do. After a couple of minutes she couldn't get Stiles kind face out of her head, the way he probably where the one to get her into her bed, if it wasn't for him she would have woke on the couch, okay Allison would have gotten her to bed after her kiss with Scott, but still, the thought of him actually carrying about her warmed her. She didn't remember Aiden at all, where were he all that time? She didn't really care but still he should have been the guy to get her into bed. Then she thought about the kiss again, the way he had held her and the way his warm body fitted so well against hers. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and decided to go for a walk.

 

Stiles had woken up, all sober, he was the driver who got everyone else home when they where drunk. He got some breakfast and then he turned on a videogame. It was his dad's weekend at the station so he knew he was going to be home alone the whole day.  
He knew Scott were going to meet Allison, that was all he could talk about the whole drive home, how he had kissed her and that they would meet up today. Stiles was happy for him. Malia had tried to convince Stiles that she should spend the night at his house but Stiles told her to sleep at home, his excuse were that his dad was going to wake up in a couple of hours and he didn't want Malia to wake him, she wasn't the quietest when she was drunk. Of course that wasn't the truth, he couldn't stop thinking about Lydia, that was the real reason he didn't want Malia there. Malia got a little angry and slammed the car door as she left the Jeep.  
He should probably text her to see if she still were mad at him for not letting her spend the night.  
**Hi. You still mad for last night?**  
No answer, she was still mad. He sighed highly, Malia was a hand full sometimes, and today he didn't want to spend energy on her. If she was mad she could be mad.  
He heard a knock on the door and thought it where Malia so he went up to the front door and at the same time as he opened the door he said, "I thought you were mad at..." He stopped when he saw that it wasn't Malia on the porch, it was Lydia.

They were staring at each other for a while until Stiles cleared his throat and said, "..Lydia.. Hi... ehm... what are you doing here?" Lydia bit her lip and shook her head, "..eh.. I don't know..." Stiles looked around the street to see if she came alone, he didn't see anyone else there. "Ehm.. You want to come in?" he said and opened up the door for her to step inside and she did, quiet. She stoped in the hallway, she hadn't been in the Stilinski house before and didn't really know were to go.  
Stiles closed the door and walked around to face her and show her into the living room. "Are everything okay?" He was worried she was hurt, but why come to his house? Lydia walked into the living room and looked around, she saw a few pictures of Stiles and his dad and then there were one with Stiles and possibly his mom. She studied the picture and asked, "Is this your mom?" Stiles were standing in the doorway and he scratched his neck, "Eh, yes... She died a few years ago..." "I know... I'm sorry." Lydia had heard about Claudia when she died and she felt bad for Stiles who lost his mother in such a young age. She smiled at the picture and went thru a couple of others until she finally took a seat on the couch. Stiles still didn't know what she was doing there, he walked to the armchair next to the couch and took a seat.

There were an awkward silence for a few seconds until Lydia broke the silence. "So... You're probably wondering what I'm doing here... and the truth is I don't really know." She said and Stiles could tell she was probably as nervous as he was. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his head to her, "Okay... so..." was all he could say.  
Lydia felt a little awkward because she didn't know were to look or what to say, she didn't really know why she had walked 5 blocks just to end up in front of his house. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and how he looked when he left her in her room last night.  
After a while she cleared her throat, "Ehm... was it you who got me to my room last night? I don't remember as much as I probably should..." and she placed a string of hair behind her ear. Stiles swallowed heavy and fumbled with his hands as he always did when he was nervous, "Well.. yes.. but not in a creepy way more like a concerned friend-kind-of-way..." Lydia chuckled a little to his words and that made Stiles relax a little, "I never thought about it in a creepy way. But thanks for telling me." and she winked at him. Stiles answered with a shy smile. She moved closer to him and leaned forward, "Did we kiss?" she asked, she knew the answer but she wanted to hear if he would blow it over or actually tell her they did.  
Stiles hesitated when she asked him that question, didn't she remember? Was he the only one who thought about their moment. He didn't know what to say so he leaned back in his chair a little awkward and said, "We? No..." Lydia hunched back a little and nodded her head, "Okay... so we didn't kiss... Then I must have dreamt that.." she said as she stood up and walked over to Stiles.  
Stiles didn't know what she was doing, did she remember the kiss or not? Then she straddled over his legs and sat down. "But somehow I feel like that dream was real. Are you sure we didn't kiss?" her hands went up and down his chest and he swallowed even harder. He was so confused right now. Was she just teasing with him?  
She leaned in closer and her head were just a few inches away from his and she whispered, "So if we didn't kiss, how come it's the only thing I've been thinking about since I woke up?" Stiles were just staring at her. Now he knew she knew and his eyes went down to her lips, her soft full lips.  
Lydia mirrored him and she could feel his heart beating under his shirt. Lydia leaned in a little closer, her chest touching his and Stiles placed his arms around her and pulled her in to close the small cap between them and whispered against her lips, "Because we did kiss and now I really want to kiss you again." Lydia bit her lip and whispered back, "Then do it..." and their lips met once again. One of her hand cupping his cheek and the other placed against his chest. Stiles hands were pressed on Lydia's back and he didn't let go of her.  
Lydia parted her lips and Stiles tongue found it's way in and met hers, she tasted like a warm beautiful summer day and he tasted like a mint chocolate ice cream in summer. His hand wandered up into her hair and hers walked down to the edge of his shirt.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away to get air and opened their eyes to stair into the other ones. Lydia smiled shyly and Stiles couldn't believe his eyes that it was actually Lydia's green eyes he was staring into. Lydia bit her lip and whispered, "So... ehm..." she couldn't find the right words and Stiles couldn't ether. She leaned in once again and they kissed this time it was more gently and softer then before. It only lasted a few seconds until she pulled away. She stood up but Stiles held her hand and said, "Don't go..." She smiled and blinked her eyelashes, "..I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend..." Stiles shook his head, knowing that this wasn't going to end as he wanted. "I know... But.." he stood up next to her and looked down at her. Their bodies only a few inches away from each other. He whispered, "Somehow when I kiss you I feel like the whole universe is looking down at us and that time freezes. Is it just me?" Lydia looked down, because it was exactly what she felt but even though she did portray herself as this girl who went from guy to guy she didn't feel right in cheating, deep down she wasn't that girl. She'd been that girl the guy cheated on and it was awful. She looked up at Stiles, "I've been cheated on so I know how it feels. I don't want Malia to go thru that..." her hand let go of Stiles and she started to walk to the door but Stiles stopped her once again, "Lydia wait..." She stopped and turned around, "What?" He scratched his neck and he knew he probably would regret telling her this but it was now or never.  
"I've had a crush on you since the third grade, but I never ever thought you would go for a guy like me. I know you're the smartest person in our school, you're this mathematic genius and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows. You're probably going to leave this small town and win the Nobel price for some mathematic formula. You're the most beautiful girl in this town and you don't take shit from anyone but deep down you're a kind soul, you took Allison under your wings when she was new and you would do anything for her, I know that. And right now, instead off giving into your feelings you're concerned about Malia, you care about other's more then you want to hurt them. Somehow I see it in your eyes that this..." he gestures between them, "means something more to you then just a kiss and it's okay to be afraid of what this could be but isn't it worth finding out?"

Lydia is so taken a back by his words, he knew she was smart, he had had a crush on her since third grade. He knew she deep down was kind and thought about other's before her. One thing he had gotten wrong was the Nobel Price but she didn't want to ruin their moment by telling him off.  
She placed her hair behind her ears and walked closer to him, "Stiles...." she intertwined her fingers with his, "You're worth so much more then me... I'm not worthy of you. You doesn't think about what anyone else think you just do and you love your friends so much and I don't deserve that kind of love." Stiles placed his palm on her check, "Yes you do... Don't doubt in yourself. You're worth all the love in the world." She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. She kissed the inside of his hand and met his eyes, "But we can't, not right now... You're still with Malia and I'm with Aiden..." "I'll break up with Malia." "Stiles, stop. She's she's worth a real break up and not a text message break up and so is Aiden."  
Stiles knew she was right but he didn't really know how he would tell Malia and break up with her, he knew it would break her heart more then his because for a long time his heart has belonged to someone else even though he thought she would never ever want him.  
Lydia kissed his cheek and whispered, "Bye Stiles..." and then she walked out leaving Stiles alone in the hallway.

Lydia started walking down the street knowing exactly what she needed to do, she picked up her phone and scrolled thru the contacts and pressed her finger on the screen and lifted the phone to her ear. A few signals and then she heard a voice, "Hello." She bit her lip for a second and then responded, "Hi, are you home?"

Stiles stood in the hallway just looking at the door witch Lydia had just passed thru. His thoughts flowing around in his head, what did she mean? Did she want to be with him but not while he was in a relationship with someone else or was this just some big prank she pulled on him?  
He knew he had to talk to Malia, he couldn't be in a relationship with one girl and then slowly falling for another girl. He sighed and picked up his phone and texted Malia,  
**Hi. We need to talk. I'm coming over.**  
He then grabbed his keys from the side table next to the door and walked out the door and to his Jeep.  
He drown down the streets, not really knowing what to say to Malia. Was he going to tell her the hole truth or leave the part that happened earlier today? He almost got a headache for all the thoughts in his head. Soon he found himself parked on the driveway to Malia's house and the fumbled with his fingers on the steering wheel, nervous to what Malia would do.  
He looked up at the house and saw Malia in the door way looking back at him. He slowly opened the door to his Jeep and walked up to her.  
"Hi... So you got my text?" he stopped a few feet's away from her. Malia just nodded, she didn't look happy at all, almost like she knew why he was there.  
"Stiles, what is it?" She sighed and knocked her hand on the door. Stiles pulled his hands over his head and he didn't know what to say so he just told her.  
"Malia, I think we should break up. It's not fair to you if I'm not a 100 precent in this relationship." He was gesturing with his arms while he looked her in the eyes. Malia looked away and softly whispered, "..it's about Lydia isn't it?" Stiles was in shock, how could she know? Malia continued, "Somehow I've always known you weren't in this a 100 precent, and even if you don't want to admit it I've seen the way you look at her every time she passes us or the way you smile when she answers a question in class. Just answer me this, did you kiss her last night?" Stiles couldn't believe she notices all of that, he didn't even know he did all of those things, somehow he always thought he was over Lydia but obviously he never let go of his feelings for Lydia even though he thought so. He looked down at the grass and swallowed thickly, "..yes.." Malia nodded her head and wiped away a tear that got thru her eye and then she turned away from Stiles, "Okay... I hope you'll get her someday..." and then she closed the door behind her leaving Stiles outside alone.  
He felt bad for Malia, but she deserves someone who wants to be with her. He knew Malia would probably act like it wasn't a big deal but Stiles knew he had broke her heart and it would be a while until Malia would talk to him again.  
He walked back to his Jeep and drove home.

Lydia opened the door to her house and outside stood Aiden, he looked like he had a couple of drinks to many last night. "Hi.. come in." Aiden walked passed her and stopped in the hallway, Lydia closed the door and turned to him. "You want something to drink?" Aiden shook his head, "No." Lydia flinched to his harsh no. "Okay... so I thought we should talk..." before she could continue her sentence Aiden cut her off, "I want to break up. You're the most annoying girl I've ever met the only thing you have to lay back on is that you're cute and sexy. No one would ever want to be with you if they knew you." and then he walked pass her and smashed the door behind her. Lydia could feel tears trying to squeeze their way out of her tear duct. Even though she had called him there to break up with him, the words he said was like knifes in her chest. Now she realised he didn't know her at all, not the way that Stiles somehow did even though she had been with Aiden a couple of months and just talked to Stiles for a few minutes, but he knew the real her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia was laying on her bed, tears in her eyes. Those harsh words Aiden had said still hurt, was all those things he said about her what everyone else thought? Now and then she reminded herself that Allison wouldn't be friends with her if she hadn't had the courage to take her under her wings and she also remembers those words Stiles had said about her, how he knew she was smart and kind. But everyone else did they think about her like she was this horrible girl? She wiped her tears away but the tears didn't stop running down her face. She knew her mom would be home in just a couple of hours and she didn't want her mom to find her like this. She texted Allison, hopefully she was done with her date.  
**Hi. How was you date? Want to come over?**  
Lydia sat up on her bed and grabbed a tissue to get her smudge mascara off her face. Her phone buzzed,  
**Hi. We actually ended up walking to the movies and now were on our way in to see 'Logan'. I'll text you after okay? Everything alright?**  
Lydia didn't want to ruin Allison's date so she texted back,  
**Okay. No everything's fine. I'll talk to you later. :)**  
The smiley face was just an act to not worry Allison, she should have a great time at her first date.  
**Okay. Have a nice evening :)**  
Lydia walked over to her bathroom and saw herself in the mirror, she didn't think she looked like someone who didn't cared about other people. Her hands tuned into fists and she leaned over the sink. She was breathing heavy, almost like she had an panic attack. She closed her eyes and the only thing she saw was Stiles kind face, that somehow calmed her down and she started to breath more smoothly.  
She sat down on the floor and grabbed her phone. She didn't have Stiles number so she searched for the Sheriff's home number hoping he would answer.  
She found it and called, a few signals and she started hesitate why she was calling, what would she say if he answered? In that thought she heard a voice on the other end of the phone, "Hello?"  
Lydia hesitated for a few seconds, and the voice asked once again, "Hello??"  
Lydia somehow got one word out, "...Stiles?"  
The voice on the other side was quiet for one second until he said, "Yes... Lydia is that you?"  
Lydia started to cry again, she didn't really know why, but the sound of his voice made her think about his warm touch and how she longed for his embrace. She cleared her throat, "Ehm.. yes..."  
Stiles sounded concerned, "Is everything okay?" Lydia tried to hide her shaking voice and wiped away the tears, "Ehm.. yeah, yeah... I don't know why I'm calling... Maybe this was a mistake..." she was on her way to hang up when she heard Stiles, "No Lydia... I can hear you're not okay.. What's wrong?" Lydia sighed and bit her lip to stop the trembling. "Lydia, I'm coming over!" Lydia was on her way to stop him when he hanged up the phone and all she could hear was a long pep. She layd her phone on the floor next to her, she knew she had to get up and clean her face so he wouldn't see she had been crying.

Stiles jumped into his Jeep, he could hear she was crying. But why? And why did she call him of all people? Allison, Aiden, anyone but him. He didn't look how fast he was driving, he didn't care if he got a ticket he just knew Lydia needed someone and somehow he was the one she turned to.  
After a few minutes he was on the driveway up to the Martin's house and he ran up to the front door and knocked while he shouted, "Hey Lydia... It's Stiles." She opened up the door and he could see the redness in her eyes, she probably thought he couldn't see that she had cried, but he saw she wasn't wearing any make up either, another sign she had cried. He embraced her without even asking, she didn't even flinch.

When he embraced her she knew he knew she had cried, a few tears got out, not because she was sad more because he understood her more then anyone else and they hadn't even gotten to know each other that well. And the thought of him not even hesitating to come see her even though he didn't know what was wrong. Lydia's arms found them self around his waist and he squeezed her closer. Then he whispered in her ear, "What happened?" Lydia slowly pulled away and looked up at him, he wiped her tears away and Lydia closed her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal... You'd just think I'm a big crybaby anyway..." Stiles held her face between his hands, "Lydia, tell me whats wrong."  
They walked into the living room and Lydia took a seat on the couch, facing Stiles who was seated next to her, holding her hand.  
"Aiden and I broke up..." She said with a little pause to see his reaction, Stiles sighed, because he thought she was sad about that. "...But that's not why I called you or why I've been crying..." Somehow Stiles lit up a little, but he knew he shouldn't look happy about that so he tried to hide his emotions and focus on what Lydia was on her way to tell him.  
Lydia was twisting a little in her seat, uncomfortable to talk about it and Stiles could see that so he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips for just a few seconds, then he pulled away and Lydia's eyes were closed.  
His kiss made her forget about everything and she slowly opened her eyes to see into his, he didn't think she was this horrible person. She cleared her throat, "Ehm... Aiden broke up with me before I could tell him about us and the words he used felt like a knife stabbing into my chest..." Stiles eyes went from golden brown to dark really fast, "What did he say?" Lydia couldn't really get the words out, she stumbled on her tongue.

"He said that I was annoying and the only thing I had to lay back on is that I'm sexy and no one would ever want to be with me if the knew me..." a couple of tears slipped out again and she could see how Stiles face harden, she could tell he was holding back his anger to not upset her. He wiped away the tears again and cupped her face, "He doesn't know you if he told you that. You're not annoying and your so much more then a pretty face. He's a jerk and you deserve the world, he deserves to be punched in the face." the last thing he said he said with a smirk on his face and Lydia couldn't stop the laugh that came out. Stiles lit up once again to her laugh. His hand found it's way into her hair when he said, "You shouldn't stop doubting yourself, he will regret he ever said that and one day you will be this successful girl who he used to date and he will tell the bartender that he used to date the incredible Lydia Martin and the bartender will tell him he had to much to drink." Lydia shook her head with a smile on her face, the way he said it sounded like he really believed in his own words. Now was the time to tell him, "Fields Medal..." Stiles looked confused, "What?" Lydia smiled, "Noble doesn't have a price for mathematics, Fields Medal is the one I'll be winning." He chuckled because he had no idea what that was but just the thought of her having her mind set on winning that medal made him fall even more for her.  
Lydia leaned in and he meet her lips with his. Softly and gentle, his hand in her hair and hers on his cheek.

Lydia's whole world turned up side down but in a good way, like it was already up side down and now it turned the way it was supposed to be. She had opened up to a boy, something she never had. His touch made her feel so good about herself. He was the one to climb her walls and slowly pull back a brick of stone she had filled it with. She couldn't wait to get more of the bricks down and show him the real her, someone she hadn't been in a while. Someone she was scared no one would ever want to be with but he showed her it was okay to be vulnerable.  
The kiss ended and she remembered he had a girlfriend so she looked away and placed her hands in her lap, "You still got a girlfriend..." Stiles intertwined his fingers with hers and tried to make eye contact with her, "No I don't..." Lydia's head snatched to the side and she studied his face, "What? What about Malia?" Stiles shook his head, "We broke up... she knew I had feelings for someone else." Lydia couldn't hide the smile on her face, she felt awful for Malia but happy for her. "So... that means we're both singles now..." she said as her eyes wondered from his eyes to his lips and Stiles smirked, "Well... I wouldn't say that I'm single per se... I have made out with this girl a couple of times and it seams like something's about to happen..." Lydia smirked back and pushed his shoulder, "You wish.." she chuckled. Stiles grabbed her waist and pulled her over to him and kissed her once again, this time a little harsher and more deeply then before.

They heard a car door close and Lydia sat up on the couch, Stiles was laying next to her. "My mom's home..." she whispered and straightened her shirt and pulled Stiles up, "She can't now anything right now okay?" Lydia whispered, Stiles sighed, "Why not?" They ran over to the kitchen and Lydia pulled out some books to make it look like they where studying for something. "No one can know about us, not now... Do you want to hurt Malia even more by telling her tomorrow that we started to date right after you broke up with her?"  
Stiles understood, it wouldn't be fair to Malia but he really wanted to be with Lydia. "No I don't want to hurt her but I want to be with you..." he said and hugged her from behind and Lydia placed her arms on his and smiled, his embrace was so warm. "I want to be with you to but we should probably lay low for a while..." He kissed the crock of her neck and then sat down on one of the chairs and opened a book. Lydia leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips until they heard the door open and Lydia's mom shout, "Lydia... I'm home."  
"I'm in here mom." Lydia shouted back to her mom and her mom walked into the kitchen to found Stiles and Lydia studying. "Oh hi..." she said and looked between Stiles and Lydia. Lydia gestured between them, "We're studying for an math test. Mom, this is Stiles." Stiles stood up and reached his hand out to Mrs. Martin. "Hi Mrs. Martin. Nice to meet you." Mrs. Martin shook his hand, "Nice to met you to Stiles... You're the Sheriff's son right?" Stiles nodded his head and sat down again, "Lydia's just helping me, I'm not the smartest when it comes to math." Mrs. Martin looked at Lydia and nodded her head, "Yes, Lydia's my mathematic genius." Lydia blushed when she said that, "Mom, stop..." Stiles smirked at Lydia because she knew he knew she was smart. He then looked at the clock and said, "Oh. I have to get home before dad comes home, my turn to make dinner." Lydia stood up form her chair, "I'll walk you out." Mrs. Martin opened the fridge and got a box with some leftovers, "Lydia is mac and cheese okay for dinner?" Lydia nodded her head, "Yes mom." Stiles walked towards the door and shouted, "Bye Mrs. Martin." Mrs. Martin turned and waved, "Bye Stiles, you're welcome back anytime."  
Stiles and Lydia walked out on the porch and she closed the door behind her. "I'm so sorry for that..." Lydia said as she covered her face with her hands. Stiles placed his over hers and pulled them down with a little chuckle, "It's fine. But it's going to be hard seeing you at school tomorrow knowing I can't kiss you." Lydia leaned in and whispered, "Then we'll have to make this one count." Their lips met and Stiles pulled her in close, her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart beating.  
They pulled away and he walked towards his car, "See you tomorrow beautiful..." Lydia bit her lip and her green eyes were shimmered in the sunset. He opened his car door and when he closed it she was standing next to him, "Wait, I don't have your number..." she said while she was glowing in the sun. Stiles leaned out of the window and gave her his phone, "Here put yours in and I'll text you mine." Lydia smiled while she put her number in and added it under 'Lydia :)' then she gave him the phone back and he leaned down and kissed her once again before he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles drove to school the following morning with a nervous knot in his throat. How would Malia act and the rest of his friends now that he had broken up with Malia, he had just told Scott when he called him last night to tell him about his date with Allison. Stiles didn't tell him about Lydia because it didn't feel right at that point to blur out he and Lydia might be seeing each other AND he had promised Lydia not to tell anyone. He was also nervous to see Lydia and trying not to look like they spent last afternoon together and all night texting each other.  
He parked the Jeep in his spot and swallowed hard before he took a deep breath and grabbed his bag from the seat and got out of the Jeep. He heard a motorcycle pull up behind him and he knew it was Scott so he turned and smirked while Scott turned the motorcycle of and took his helmet of. "Hi!" Scott said as he got of his bike and Stiles patted his back, "Hi. So you didn't pick up Allison?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head, "No, Lydia wanted to pick her up." Stiles bit his lower lip, trying to not look like hearing her name made his heart beat a little faster. He nodded and they walked towards the school, "So, you and Allison. Is she your girlfriend now?" He said and pushed Scott towards the door. Scott stumbled on his feet and awkwardly chuckled, "I don't know... It was a first date, we didn't really talk about that..."  
Stiles wiggled his eyes and said, "Oh right, you ended up doing something else right? Like kissing?" and he made some kissing noice, while they opened up their lockers. Scott shook his head and whispered, "Shh... don't do that." Stiles chuckled and grabbed his books and placed them inside his bag. Scott cleared his throat and sounded more serious now, "But how are you doing with this whole Malia thing? Are you guys okay?" Stiles closed his locker and leaned against it while looking at Scott, "I'm the one who broke up with her, we are to different and I never really was IN love with her, I like her but nothing more and it's not fair for her to be with someone who isn't 100 precent in the relationship. I don't know how she's doing but I guess she will be keeping her distance for a while." Scott nodded his head and whispered, "Does this have anything to do with Lydia?" Stiles flinched, "What? What about Lydia?" Scott closed his locker and whispered, "You know, that crush you had on her it never really went away right? And at the party you were avoiding Lydia after you two where in the closet. I guess something happened in there?" Stiles scratched his neck and whispered, "Okay fine... yes it is because of Lydia but you can't tell anyone okay?" Scott patted Stiles back, "Of course not, what are best friends for?" and he gave him a reassuring smile and they walked towards their first class.

Lydia picked up Allison who were waiting for her on the sidewalk. Allison opened the door, "Good morning. Everything okay? You sounded weird last night when we spoke?" Lydia turned in her seat towards Allison, she couldn't hold it in anymore she had to tell someone, "I kissed Stiles!" Allison didn't seam so surprised, "I know, you were the one to force us to do "Seven minutes in heaven"." Lydia turned to the wheel again, "Oh yeah right..." she didn't know if she should tell her about Sunday afternoon or not. She had been very clear to Stiles not to tell anyone so why should she tell?  
While they were driving to school Allison rambled on and on about her date with Scott and how great of a kisser he was. Lydia just nodded her head a few times and made a few comments here and there so Allison wouldn't think she was thinking about something else, or rather someone else. She knew already that when she were going to see him she would just want to kiss him but she couldn't, not in front of everyone.  
She parked her car and they walked into the hallway and down to their lockers to get their books for their first class.

Lydia doesn't have any classes with Stiles before lunch, mainly because she has advanced math (that no one knows about), and some of classes she's already finished up, in secret. She gets more and more nervous she will bump into Stiles in the hallway and not know what to do.  
She meets up with Allison outside the lunch room, "There you are..." Allison says as she sees Lydia. Lydia looks confused, was she late? "Yyes here I am..." Allison grabs Lydia's arm and they walk to the line where they're going to get their food. Allison lower her voice, "So... Scott invited us to sit with them and I said yes. Hope you don't mind? I know you want to sit with Aiden..." Lydia cut Allison off, she hadn't told her about Aiden, not when Allison sounded so happy last night and this morning, but now she had to tell her, "Me and Aiden broke up so... it's fine." Allison swallowed her tongue, "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Lydia shook her head while she got her tray, "You sounded so happy last night and this morning, I didn't want to bring you down, and by the way I'm fine. He was a douche." Allison gave her a hug and Lydia tried to hide her smile in Allison's shoulder, she had the best friend anyone could ask for.  
They got their food and walked over to the table where Scott and his crew where seated, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Mason, Liam and Isaac.  
Scott was the one to make place for Allison next to him and say hi to Lydia. Lydia smiled at Scott and then she looked around the table, greeting everyone around it, even Stiles.  
Allison took the seat next to Scott and he kissed her on her cheek, Allison blushed a little. Malia was seated next to Allison and then Kira, Isaac, Liam, Mason and Stiles next to Scott. Malia didn't seam willing to give up her seat for Lydia to sit so she stood next to the table waiting for someone to make room for her. But no one tried to until Stiles stood up and moved Mason's chair closer to Liam and grabbed one from an empty table next to them. "Here Lydia, you can sit here... Sorry for my unpleasant friends." and he took his seat and Lydia joined him. Malia rolled her eyes and picked in her food while Mason and Liam apologized to Lydia. "We're so sorry... But I thought maybe one of the girls would offer you a seat." and Liam looked over at Kira and Malia. Lydia smiled at Liam and Mason, "It's okay..." then she looked over at Kira and Malia. Kira apologized as well but Malia didn't seam to care at all. Had Stiles told her about the two of them or was she just upset about their break up?

Scott couldn't stop looking at Allison while they where eating, he was so in aw of Allison and she seamed like she didn't care about anyone else around the table, just him.  
Lydia talked to everyone else around the table except for Malia, even though she tried but she just got a 'humpf' back. Soon she could feel Stiles finger on her knee and she tried to not look surprised. She patted her lip with her napkin to hide the small smile she felt on her lips. Stiles and Lydia avoided eye contact and tried gain in conversation with everyone else.

The bell rang and they left the lunch room, Scott and Allison hand in hand. Mason and Stiles in conversation about something. Kira apologized once again for not including Lydia but Lydia just smiled and told her it was fine. Kira, Scott, Allison and Stiles had Health now while Lydia had French.  
Lydia took her seat and sighed because she had already done all the work and read all the chapters they had to do during her class. She got her phone out and texted Stiles.

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about how cute and beautiful Lydia looked today, that's why he couldn't keep his hands to himself.  
He was changing his clothes to his gym clothes when he heard a beep from his phone and looked at it to find Lydia's name pop up on the screen, he couldn't hide the grin on his face. Scott was talking about something he didn't hear, he was to occupied reading Lydia's text.  
**Meet me in the janitor closet by the Music room in 5 minutes... ;)**  
Stiles smirked to the message. Scott brought him back though by closing his locker in front of him. "You're coming or what?" Scott said as he walked towards the door. Stiles scratched his neck, "Ehm.. Yes I just have to go to the bathroom, tell coach I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" Scott nodded hid head and headed out to the gym.  
Stiles hurried out to the hallway and down to the janitors closet where Lydia was waiting for him.  
Stiles sneaked in so no one would see him and Lydia closed the door behind him and jumped up in his arms, he wasn't expecting that at all and her lips was on his in a second. He held her up under her skirt, her legs wrapped around his waist. After a few moments he pulled away and smiled, "Hello to you to..." Lydia chuckled and kissed him again. It escalated into a heated make out session and Stiles couldn't tell how much time passed.  
He sat Lydia down on a desk in the corner and cupped her face, she was tugging on the edge of his shirt and her hand found it's way under.  
Stiles pulled away when he needed to breath and whispered, "Hi there beautiful... You missed me that much?" Lydia placed her head against his chest with a big smile on her lips, "Well yes... You looked so nice today, I almost jumped on you at lunch. I was so nervous to see you..." Stiles kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I was too..." She looked up at him, beaming with light in her face. He made her feel so good and she didn't want him to leave. "I have to go to the gym now or else Coach will have a breakdown on me." Lydia pouted the lip and he smirked, "Fine, one more kiss, that's it!" He leaned down to her hand she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him in close.

Before he left her in the janitors closet she told him to meet her at her house after school, her mom was working late. But he had to leave his Jeep at home to not raise suspicion. He agreed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her.  
Lydia's cheeks burned from the heat they shared in there and the way he touched her left her wanting more.  
Stiles took a deep breath while he was jogging thru the corridor to get to class. He passed a window and saw the lipstick on his lips so he wiped that away so no one would ask questions.  
When he arrived to the gym Coach screamed at him, "Stilinski, why are you so late?" Stiles quickly responded with a lie, "I must have eaten something bad at lunch... My stomach didn't agree with me at all..." Coach wrinkled his nose and pointed at one of the benches, "Okay, you sit out this class.. And drink some water." Stiles gave Coach a thumbs up and took a seat.  
Scott ran over to Stiles and asked if he was okay, Stiles nodded his head, "Yeah, just something I ate." Scott looked concerned but ran away to the rest of the group.  
Stiles took some water, he was a little hydrated from all the kisses he and Lydia had shared.

______________________________________

When the bell rang for the last time, Scott and Stiles got their things out of their lockers when Scott asked Stiles, "Can you drop me of at Allison's?" Stiles turned to Scott, "Oh wow!" Scott punched him in the chest, "Oh shut up! We're just studying for midterms okay?" Stiles held his hands up with a grin on his face, "I didn't say anything... But if I'm going to guess you wont be studying the books, more like each other's lips..." "Oh shut up Stiles!! Can you just drop me of?" Stiles chuckled while they walked to the Jeep, "Yeah I'll drop you off."

When there were just one block left to the Argents house Scott turned to Stiles, "So what are you going to do?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders to not give any signs away that he had plans with someone other then him, "I don't know, I guess I'll be studying as well... or just play some video games." Scott nodded his head, Stiles didn't like the feeling of lying to his best friend but he would find out soon so what is a few more days.  
He stoped the Jeep on the sidewalk to the Argents house and Scott jumped out, before he closed the door he smiled, "Say hi to Lydia from me okay?" and then he closed the door, leaving Stiles with his mouth on the floor. Stiles shook his head and jumped out the Jeep and ran up to Scott, "What?? What do you mean?" Scott smiled and patted Stiles shoulder, "You can't lie to me. I saw the way you two were looking at each other today, you and Malia breaking up, the shimmer on your lip when you finally arrived to the gym. Remember, I'm the one you've been obsessing about Lydia to for ten years. After that closet thing the other night I could tell something was off with you and I had my suspicions after lunch, she was so nice and the way she looked at you when you got her a seat said it all, and then the text and you disappearing for a while, obviously you and Lydia kissed somewhere so no one would see you guys. I won't tell anyone, but why couldn't you just tell me?"  
Stiles was in shock when his best friend told him all of that. Stiles that thought he was so discrete but obviously he couldn't hid anything from his best friend. Stiles cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but Lydia didn't want to tell anyone right now, not when we both ended our relationships to be with each other, it wouldn't be fair to them. I wanted to tell you! I wanted to tell you last night after I left her house.." Scott stopped him, "You were at her place yesterday?" Stiles knew he had told him to much, "Oh right... Yes.. Ehm... Well yesterday she came over to my house and we ended up having a moment and I told her I've had a crush on her since the third grade and so on and then we decided to end our relationships with our significant other to be fair, but what I understood from her we wouldn't be seeing each other until at least a few days had passed but after I got home, when I had broken up with Malia, then I got a phone call and I could hear she was crying so I drove over to her house. The breakup with Aiden didn't go as she had planned. He said these mean things about her and just left her, and... well we couldn't keep our hands of each other so...." Scott looked both confused, happy, sad and a little surprised when Stiles told him all of that. Stiles chuckled, "So yeah... Now you know..." Scott shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay... that was to much information... Tell me one thing, are you and Lydia dating?" Stiles dallied with his answer because he didn't really know, he knew he was going over to Lydia and their would be kisses involved but were they dating? Scott was waiting for an answer so Stiles gave one to him, "Okay, yes we're dating." Scott nodded his head and walked towards the house, "Okay that's all the information I need. I'm happy for you. I'll call you later okay?" Stiles waved to Scott and nodded his head, "Yeah! Have a great time "studying"." then he turned around and jogged over to his Jeep.

When Stiles got home he parked his car and then he started walking down the street to get to Lydia's. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Lydia,  
**Where are you? I miss you.**  
He smiled and wrote back,  
**On my way.. got held up by Scott. I'll tell you later.**

Lydia had been home for almost an hour, she knew Allison were going to meet up with Scott and that Scott probably would ask Stiles to drive him but it felt like a life time waiting for Stiles. She looked at her phone five times until she finally texted him.

She heard a knock on the door and she ran down the hall and opened the door, jumping up in Stiles arms, kissing him on the lips. He was taken a back by her welcoming gesture but soon his mind was blank and he embraced her. A few seconds went by and he pulled away, "Wow... I didn't expect that at all." with a grin on his face and Lydia bit her lower lip and they walked inside.  
Stiles closed the door behind him, "So.. Scott knows about us... He figured it out today so I didn't tell him. But now he knows everything... I can't hide anything from him, he's my best friend and he knows me all to well." Lydia smiled when he told her and she kissed his check, "It's okay... I was on my way to tell Allison this morning but she was to busy talking about her date with Scott... So I totally understand, I just hope Scott wont tell Allison. I want to tell her." Stiles cupped her face, "He wont. He promised!"

___________________________________

Lydia told Allison the other day about her and Stiles but they still kept quiet about their romance for two weeks for everyone else.  
It was hard, not getting to kiss the other one when they see each other or holding hands. They got to hang out more in school since Allison and Scott were officially a couple. Stiles and Lydia sneaked out from classes to the janitors closet a few times and then they meet up after school to get to know each other even more. Their first official date were on the back porch of Stiles house. He had set up a little picnic for the two of them in the moon light and Lydia hadn't had a real date like that ever, she was really starting to fall for him and he treated her so differently then the other guys had.  
When two weeks had passed Lydia finally walked up to Stiles when he passed the hallway doors and kissed him in front of everyone and he embraced her. Now they were officially a couple and Stiles held Lydia's hand the whole day when they were together, she even snuggled her nose into his shoulder a couple of times.  
They didn't care who saw them or what people were saying, they just saw each other and Lydia finally knew what real love was.  
He would never leave her and she would never hurt him. He was the greatest thing she had ever discovered.  
She was the one thing Stiles had always wanted and now he got her. 


End file.
